


Learned from the best

by Mrs_Patterson



Series: From Russia with love [1]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 09:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15458301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Patterson/pseuds/Mrs_Patterson
Summary: Finka seems a little too young, too pretty and too clever for Tachanka, but you know what they say, opposites attract.





	Learned from the best

**Author's Note:**

> So, I finally found the courage to upload my first story.  
> Feel free to leave feedback <3

The operators were sitting around the sparring mats, chatting and waiting for the hand  
to hand combat training to begin.  
Montagne, as a hand to hand combat expert and multiple competition winner, as well as  
a patient teacher, was leading the training session.  
The tall Frenchman started teaming up the operators, balancing their level of training as  
equal as possible. Some were clearly more experienced than others but Montagne  
usually managed to match even-handed training partner. However, one combination  
created special interest among the group.  
Montagne mixed the couples every time so that the operators wouldn’t get used to their  
opponents and in order to avoid teaming Glaz with Tachanka yet again, he assigned  
Finka to Tachanka.

It probably wasn’t exactly a perfect pairing in terms of hand to hand combat training,  
but it sparked interest nonetheless.

Finka was the latest addition to Team Rainbow, a CBRN specialist that had proven very  
useful in the events of operation Chimera. She had worked her way up from a small  
town in Belarus, gained her PhD and enlisted in the army, where she proved to be a  
promising aspirant to join the Spetsnaz, which she did. She underwent military training  
that shaped her mentally as well as physically. Her body was strong and her muscles  
well-developed, she clearly spent a lot of time in the gym.

The natural redhead was left with a remarkably big scar of what must have been a  
gaping gash once. Rumors had it she gained the scar during a fierce close combat battle  
knife training session with the Spetsnaz, rumors also had it that another Rainbow  
member was involved in the incident. Apart from rumors and Finka’s striking physical  
appearance, little was known about the woman from Belarus.  
She likes to keep to herself, her harsh appearance easily covering her interesting  
character.

What people observe is that she is exceedingly driven, it shows in her whole physique  
and enabled her noteworthy career. People also see that she is stern and serious,  
combined with her short hair, shaved sides and scarred face, it makes her seem aloof  
and distant, even unapproachable.

Finka is also extremely clever, it comes through in every remark she makes. She is  
literate, well-read and reflective. She might easily keep up with Doc and Mute, but she  
doesn’t like to let that show. In general, she is independent and doesn’t let people  
participate in her business.

Doc understands, knows that she is constantly battling her inner demons. That her  
seriousness is caused by her disease and the fears tied to it. And that she is fighting this  
battle alone, keeping her neuropathy a secret to not loose her fellow members’ trust.  
All this is weighing heavy on her and is a perfect explanation to her behavior, an  
explanation that she doesn’t want to give.

She doesn’t let people closer than necessary, allowing her to keep her secret without  
having to lie to anybody.  
With this being said, it’s easy to miss that she has indeed an impetuous side, can be jolly  
and funny and knows how to have a good time.

This frisky side shows when she is together with Tachanka, who is pretty much her  
exact opposite.

Two decades older than her, he spent his whole life in the military, making him a very  
experienced soldier. Born into a Red Army family, he grew up with his father and  
grandfather serving their country and so he decided to enlist as well, which he did as  
soon as he turned 18. The life he chose left him with 30 years of military experience,  
most of which he was actively engaged in combat. Still, or maybe precisely for that  
reason he is a merry and joyous individual. His booming laughter can be heard through  
crowded rooms and it never fails to attract Finka.

Finka and Tachanka can be seen together quite often, flirting and drinking heavily.  
However, the nature of their relationship remains mysterious to the other operators. It’s  
undeniable that the chemistry was right between these two from the start, everybody  
could see that.  
Apart from that, the differences are more striking than their similarities.  
With Finka being only half Tachanka’s age most operators were left somewhere  
between puzzled and weirded out.

It is debatable what it is between Tachanka and Finka, if there is anything apart from  
drinking and flirting. And even when it comes to their flirting, it’s unclear whether they  
are having a good time, keeping it easy or if they have serious intentions. It had been the  
talk of the base more than once, yet the other members of Team Rainbow haven’t  
figured out yet what to think of this.  
But they mainly agree that Finka is a little too young, a little too pretty and a little too  
smart for Tachanka.

And yet, here they are. Standing on the mat, taking a fighting stance, locking eyes.  
While they stood there, waiting for Montagne to give the go, looking each other deep in  
the eyes, savoring the moment, simply enjoying each other’s presence, fully aware of the  
stares they were gaining. Tachanka was his calm, usual self, confident about his training  
and couldn’t hold back a smug smile. Finka met his gaze defiantly. There was something  
wild about her, that not even her mentor Kapkan had been able to remove with his knife.  
And while he was staring at her scar, he realized that she may not be beautiful in a  
classical sense, but still very appealing. Tachanka couldn’t deny that.

When Montagne finally retreated they started circling each other, keeping an watchful  
eye on their opponent, waiting for the other to make a mistake.  
Tachanka is way more experienced than Finka, is superior in many ways. But Finka has  
her benefits as well and she will make good use of them. Where Tachanka is taller,  
heavier, and has lots of practise, she is younger, quicker and more agile. She relies on her  
flexibility and shrewdness as well as her capable body.  
Going easy on her would be a painful mistake, of that Tachanka was sure. After all, she  
was still a member of a special forces unit, even if she was relatively unexperienced  
compared to him. And with a no-nonsense mentor like Kapkan, he was sure she didn’t  
come unprepared to hand to hand combat training.

The fight itself was short and intense. Finka was the first to lunge foward, but Tachanka  
had just waited for her move, blocking her punch and trying to get her into a chokehold.  
She escaped his grip effortlessly. His counterattack was more successful tough, he  
managed to land a few blows to her upper body before bringing his elbow up to her face,  
causing Finka to grunt in pain. It took her a moment to catch her breath and regain her  
balance, but once she did she retaliated with a purposeful kick in the ribs. While  
Tachanka flinched, Finka got hold of his right wrist and without any chance of resistance  
she captured the first hand joint with her cuffs.  
Before he knew it Finka had swirled around him and brought his left hand into the cuffs  
as well. She had fooled him again. His hands were tied behind his back and no longer of  
any use.

But even incapacitated like this, he was still dangerous through all his years of hand to  
hand combat training and experience. After all he was a skilled fighter and he didn’t  
have any intentions to surrender without resistance.  
He managed to turn around, position himself behind Finka and kick her leg out from  
under her, pushing her over his own knee. Finka hadn’t seen this coming and with  
gravity against her, she went down. Before she knew what had happened, she was  
vanquished, Tachanka towering over her and preventing her from struggling anymore.  
He had captured her under his body with just enough force needed to hold her down.  
He was close enough that Finka could catch a whiff of his aftershave, combined with  
soap and his favorite mints. His bulky body radiating body heat, not at all unpleasant,  
despite their exhausting wrestling for dominance and the bruises she would certainly  
develop.  
The corners of his mouth were twitching, he seemed quite pleased with the outcome.

„Can you take these off?“, he asked nonchalantly, having switched to russian, like they  
usually do.  
„Not when you are staying on top like that“, she replied with a wink. Tachanka got up,  
taking a little more time than necessary and allowed Finka to uncuff him, but she didn’t  
hurry either.

Tachanka got up first and reached out to pull Finka up. She took the offered hand gladly,  
letting Tachanka help her get on her feet, while pulling her fingers through her short,  
red hair. Taking a few deep breaths Tachanka made his way to Kapkan, who had  
observed them closely and could barely contain his amusement.

„She tricked you – again“, he hummed contently. „Could have seen that coming. She  
learned from the best.“


End file.
